Together Forever
by Daydreamer-74423
Summary: Naruto sneaks away from the war camp to bring down Madara and Sasuke by himself, not wanting his precious people to get hurt. But does Naruto hold true to his promise that if Sasuke dies then he himself goes down with him? Read to find out.Some mild yaoi


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO AND IF I DID THEN I WOULD BE LIVING ON THE BEACH OR SOMEWHERE NICE LIKE THAT. :)**

**Summary: Naruto sneaks away from the war camp to bring down Madara and Sasuke by himself, not wanting his precious people to get hurt. But does Naruto hold true to his promise that if Sasuke dies then he himself goes down with him? Read to find out.**

**By the way Kabuto/Orochimaru or whatever the hell he is right now is dead.**

**WARNING: some gore and mild yaoi**

**Together Forever**

In the war camp, in the mountanous region of Kumo, full of shinobi and kunoichi from all over the shinobi nations, a one Naruto Uzumaki or should we say Namikaze slipped away unoticed.

" Tsunade-sama! Tsunade-sama! " screamed on Sakura Haruno as she barged into the room that all of the kages were meeting in.

The kage all jumped up, not expecting someone barging in like that , and got into their fighting positions.

Tsunade, her hands glowing green as she formed her chakra scalpals (sp?).

Gaara, his sand swirling around him.

A, his one remaining fist pulled back and his chakra (or lightning cloak whichever one it is) cloak on.

Mei, her hands forming into the first hand sign for her magma (or lava) jutsu.

And the Tsuchikage on the floor in pain because he had gotten up to quikly and had broken a hip.

Just as they were about to attack they recognized who it was and who was also sporting a terrified look on he face.

" Sakura, what the hell are you doing here!" exclaimed Tsunade angrily.

" Tsu, Tsu, Tsunade-sama!" stuttered the pink haired medic who was gasping for air as she had ran all the way across the camp.

" Out with it girl!" snarled the Raikage.

" Tsunade- sama, it's Naruto , he's missing!" Sakura finally manage to get out

" Nani!" yelled everyone

" I went into his tent to bring him some ramen because he seemed a little down lately. And when I entered, he wasn't there, or in the camp, or with Killer Bee."

" Send out as many ninja as we can at the moment to look for him!" she commanded to Sakura.

" Hai! " responded Sakura.

Time Skip

( 5 hours later )

" Kage-samas " yelled a troop of ninjas " we found somethin'! "

" Report ! " A demanded

" Near the boarder we found a corpse that we believe to Uchiha Madara's. Also, in the distance we spotted lightning and red chakra that we believe to be Naruto's." replied to shinobi who seemed to be the leader of the group.

" Get the Konoha 11, ( Sasuke and Sai not included ) Sai, the senseis, and Umnio Iruka (sp?)." demanded Tsunade.

" And my siblings " interjected Gaara.

In many poofs of smoke, the above mentioned people appeared. Clad in their shinobi uniforms ( Shippuden outfits ) and sporting worried faces.

Before they could say anything, Tsunade said ," We found something."

This got their attention even more and the worried look grew.

The kages dashed out the doors (and the Tsuchikage who was begrudgingly being carried by the Raikage) with an unspoken command of " follow us ".

Scene Change

As they neared the boarder they spotted the corpse of Madara. Upon closer inspection, they realized that it had been so mutilated that you wouldn't think that it was human.

A couple of feet away from his head they spotted two eyes, that were obviously Madara's , that were shmused ( sp?) as flat as a pancake.

" I hope Naruto's okay " they all simultaneously thought.

" Let's get a move on ," Mei said.

Just then they spotted a gigantic lightning strike shortly followed by a huge dome of chakra that could only be from Naruto's Rasen Shuriken.

They all started off again to the site, with even more worry on their faces as they knew how powerful and destructive to two jutsus were.

Scene Change

As they jumped into the mutilated clearing, their attention was immediately directed to all of the blood spread across it and the uprooted trees.

As they ran on their attention was drawn to the two unmoving, bloodied bodies that were in the middle of the clearing.

Knowing that it was to late to save either one they all cried, even the three kage that even didn't even him.

They stood there for who knows how long, mourning the loss of a friend, little brother, and a great ninja.

Once they had al composed themselves a little, they looked closer at the dead pair.

Naruto had burns across his once tan skin, four holes in his chest from Sasuke's Chidori, and in some places his skin was peeled up reveling the torn muscle and bone underneath.

Sasuke's body had similar injuries except that his arms and some of his chest was mutilated from Naruto's Rasengan and Rasen Shuriken.

They were both wearing their regular outfits except that Naruto had on his sage cloak but where his summoning scroll for the toads was was empty, for it had gone back to Mt. Myokobuza ( sp?) because their last summoner was dead. ( Not sure if that's true or not but it's my story and I can do whatever I want to do XD )

What they noticed last was that the two's hand were intertwined and each had on a small smile. Not a smirk or a fox-like grin, but just a small smile.

Suddenly Sai tilted his head, pulled out his notebook, and painted the sad site.

After he put up his notebook he once again tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. His eyes widened and he quickly brought out a large scroll and painted a gigantic bird. It poofed to life drawing the attention of the others.

Wordlessly he beckoned them onto it and they did so cautiously. The soared high into the sky above the two bodies and they gasped at what they saw.

Whether it was intended or not but the blood from the two spelled out,

'Together Forever'.

Sai landed the bird and the group mulled over the words in their heads.

All of a sudden Hinata gasped and stuttered out, " l.l.l. look ."

They tuned around and they gasped and their eyes widened at what they saw.

It was the two ghostly figures of the dead nin behind them.

They were both staring at them with small smiles on their faces. Sasuke had his arm slung over Naruto's shoulders and Naruto had his arm around Sasuke's waist. Naruto nuzzled his face into Sasuke's chest and Sasuke gently kissed the top of Naruto's head.

They looked over at them again, waved to the astonished group, and vanished in a bright white light.

**The End**

**Reviews are appreciated and this is my first story with some yaoi in it so please be merciful.**

**Any flames will be given to Gai and Lee to feed their flames of youth! XD**


End file.
